Cycle 2 Episode 1
INTRO! WELCOME BACK! I'm your host and main Judge Jessica Smothers. Last season we brought 14 celebrities to compete against each other in 11 weeks in order to be a TOP MODEL! Was many icons, but in all Jennifer Lawrence won. So now it's time to find another new Top model. Let's meet this season players. Players Coming out first was someone who was a alternate last season. Let's meet Rihanna. Next is Kim Kardashian. These next 3 are not as famous as the other player. but they came here to put up a fight. Let's meet Lilly Singh, Michelle Phan, and Rachel Reilly. Our next player is might be the most popular player here, and here she is it's Beyoncé. Our next two players are wild as can be and maybe a big threat in this game. Let's meet Megan Fox and Susan Lucci. Next is Lori Greiner and she may be not known as model, but she is here to proof that wrong. Next two females are famous from movies and some tv shows. Let's introduce Angelina Jolie and Scarlett Johansson to this game. Jennifer Lopez and Oprah Winfrey come on out. Our last two players might spice up this game a whole lot. Let's meet Taylor Swift and Mila Kunis. Week 1 Welcome ladies to Cycle 2 of Next Top Model. I do wanna say this cycle be harder then what you have maybe seen from last cycle. First off this season you may notice that it's 15 of you instead of regular 14 players. That's because we wanna challenge each of you to go hard as you can to try and survive. Now that that's out of the way let's get to the theme of this week. BUT WAIT! Twist! WE GOT A TWIST this season. There will be a save week at some point in this game. That means no one will be eliminated at all that week. Tho because of that there also another twist. This week two of you will be eliminated from this game straight away. Also at some point be another another double eliminated, and that doesn't mean final 5 cause that's regular double elimination. So be ready at any time, and do your best every week from here to all the way to the end. Now thats out of the way let's say your theme. Theme Magazine covers Your them is Magazine cover all about you or focus on you. Judges Also this season each week we have a special guest judge that someone I know. Also you may wonder how you will be judged as well. Judged *''Look'' - Your look be based on your face. So focus at the camera and not away. So don't close your eyes or look at the sky to view the birds or clouds. You need to focus more on the camera to get the best possible points. *''Pose'' - This will be based on your body poses. So don't need you to look like your walking normal or just statue. I want you to give me poses that blows me away for best points. *''Theme'' - You be judges on your theme each week how well you did with it. Now this week if you least did magazine cover I'll give you best points, but starting in week 2 I will be judging you super hard on your theme how well you did with it. I'm never biases so everyone get same treatment even if I loved or hate it. *''Special judge'' - Like I said before but the special judge will be someone different each week. They will give a score of 1-10 on your photo on whatever they feel like towards you. *''Random'' - Now this is also 1-10 from random.org. So honestly you just need luck to get a good score. So pray to lucky gods cause it could save you or get you eliminated. Well girls that's it. Go shoot your photo's now!!!! Scores Ok ladies welcome back! Hope you all did well cause remember that the worst two will be leaving us. Before we get to the photo's let's meet our special judge this week. Evan Lestrange! (Ella Lestrange lol) He is here to judge you all super hard so do your very best. He will be 1/5 of your total score so hope you all did well for him. Now lets see your photo's! Very stunning indeed from all of you. Now once I call your name means you are save. I will also show you your scores. So first up is..... Mila! Next girl save is... Rachel! Also since you Rachel and Mila both got highest scores you both will have a 3 points can add to your scores any week you would like. Tho must be told before you go take your photo's. Ok let's get back to it. Next girl save is... Rihanna! Next girl save is... Scarlett! Next girl save is... Beyonce! Next girl save is... Oprah! Next girl save is... Michelle! Next girl save is... Angelina! Next girl save is... Kim! Next girl save is... Jennifer! Next girl save is... Susan! Next girl save is... Lori! Ok just 3 girls left. All of you step on up. Lilly, Megan, and Taylor. You 3 had the weakest photo's this week. Tho sadly only 1 of you be staying with us while the other 2 is eliminated. Now let's see who the final person save is... Good job Lilly you moving on to next week. As for you Megan and Taylor you two are sadly eliminated. Pack your bags and say your good byes. Also be ready for your hint for next week cause gonna be very "wet".